


It's a Long Way Down

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU-takes place before the hotel, Manipulation, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Reader Insert, Romance and Adventure, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alastor has spent the better part of a century in hell, and as much as he hates to admit it-he's growing bored of it all. It may be time to resort to drastic measures if he wants to keep himself entertained...You arrive in Hell without any memory of how you died, totally lost and alone you're unsure what to do or where to go.Then you met him...and things only got worse.Now you'll have to journey through literal Hell if you want to have any hope of discovering how you died and why you're here-All while avoiding the advances of a dangerous overlord and his numerous enemies who wish to use you against him.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	It's a Long Way Down

_How long had it been?_

_Only a few decades._

_Not even a full century, how disappointing..._

_Alastor sat in a large upholstered chair which faced the window overlooking the large sprawling city below him, full of non-stop noise, and ironically: life._

_Despite Hell being a land of the dead, this world was certainly alive, never sleeping, never stopping, every demon for themselves, fighting to gain dominance over each other in any small way they could. It was wonderful!_

_He sighed contently remembering his first nights arriving in this new world-how quickly he'd carved out a name for himself and taken a spot among the most powerful and feared demons in hell. Oh and how much fun he'd had doing so. The cries and screams of terror-the deals he'd taken, the enemies he'd made-It was all so thrilling! Despite having just died he'd never felt more alive than he had in those moments!_

_In the decades that followed he'd learned that this was a place where anything goes-All of hell was a never ending source of entertainment! And yet...recently he'd found that his days had been slipping into a rather predictable pattern that he wasn't to pleased with, even when going out of his way to mix things up a little it never quite brought him the joy it used to._

_There was no way the novelty of it all had worn off already, and yet...._

_The Radio demon shook his head-it was time to face the facts despite everything he'd grown bored. "_ _No, no, no this won't do at all."_

_His staff which he'd leaned against the chair he'd been sitting in suddenly flickered to life and spoke up. "Then do something about it."_

_"Quiet you-I'm thinking." Alastor said as he stood up, picking the staff up, and leaning against it, drumming his fingers against the side as he thought._

_*Tap tap tap*_

_There had to be an easy solution to his little problem..._

_*Tap tap tap*_

_Life is all one big show-a radio drama if you will._

_*Tap tap tap*_

_If things stay the same for to long, it gets boring and the viewers lose interest._

_Which is why every now and then you have to mix things up! Keep things exciting!_

_*Tap tap tap*_

_Find a new source of drama!_

_*Tap tap tap*_

_Introduce some new characters._

_*Tap tap tap*_

Maybe kill someone off.

_*Tap tap tap*_

_And perhaps try something new entirely...._

_The demon's hand stilled, the constant smile on his face growing wider as an idea came to mind._

_A lovely little wicked idea._

_It was a little unorthodox and would require a fair amount of work on his part, but nothing that was worth doing didn't require some small amount of work._

_The sounds of radio static crackled and buzzed as the demon made his way over to a large bookshelf against the wall of the room, running a hand across a number of books as his eyes scanned for the one he was looking for. "Ah." He said as his hand reached large black book, a red glow enveloping it as he pulled his hand away._

_The book floated up in front of him, opening on it's own, flipping through its pages as if hit by a gust of wind. Before stopping suddenly and landing on the exact page Alastor was looking for._

_"Let's see now...." Alastor mumbled as his finger ran down the text of the page, stopping at a certain point._

_"Look's like I'll need to call in a quick favor."_


End file.
